


Promises

by Jimin



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimin/pseuds/Jimin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junhong felt colder than ever before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

“I trusted you when you said you cared. I trusted you each time you stroked my cheek and said you’ll never leave. I trusted you when you said you were fine and there’s nothing wrong. I trusted you,” Junhong cries out. “And you betrayed me, left me alone to suffer, left me alone, and unloved.”

Junhong is by now crying, tears falling from his eyes to the cold stone. His knees grew weak and he fell to the ground, hands digging deep into the frozen grass and mud.  He looked up; sight blurred from the tears that still fell down his cheeks.

“You promised there would never be anything to stand between us, you said you would always answer my calls, you said you would always hug me if I felt bad or the nightmares got back,” he hiccupped. “They are going to come back now that you’re gone. They are going to torment me even more.”

He leans in, eyes piercing at the stone in front of him. “You promised you’d love me! You promised to love ME! To love me FOREVER!” he yelled voice cracking.

The cold wind started to blow at his face and the tears were burning his cold skin. He was left alone and no one, no one, would ever see him broken like this. Not because he was good at hiding, no, it was because he was left alone. He didn’t have his parents anymore, his friends abandoned him and the only person he ever truly loved was buried in the cold ground.

“You said – no, you promised – I would have your arms wrapped around me whenever I needed them, promised I wouldn’t feel alone when there’s no one left. You made all those promises, but haven’t kept one.”

The wind now blew harder and the scarf that was lazily wrapped around Junhong’s neck is gone, flowing through the wind. Junhong doesn’t notice it; he’s still staring at the stone in front of him, the letters that are engraved in it look as if they are mocking him. Each letter laughing at the broken boy, laughing in that evil tone no one but Junhong could hear. The sound rang in the abandoned cemetery, rang all around Junhong overpowering the wind.

“I’m sorry for all I’ve said,” Junhong whispers, head falling to rest against the cold stone. “I’m sorry for all the things I did.” He curled himself around the stone. “I just wanted someone to be there for me and help me. I just wanted someone to love me.” His voice got low, lower than a whisper.  

Junhong brought his knees up to his chest, resting his head between them. He stopped crying and allowed his hand to trace the words written on the stone. They were as cold as his fingers were, it hurt him to drag his numb fingers across the rough surface and the sharp edges but it didn’t stop him. He had to do this for the sake of his own mind and his own peace.

“I know I never got the chance to say it, but--” he stopped thinking about all the times those words were said to him, “I love you.”

He looked at the stone expecting the words to do some kind of magic, but nothing happened. Junhong felt more tears strolling down his cheeks and pressed one of them against the cold surface of the stone. The wind stopped and the cemetery became deadly silent. Junhong felt something cold melt on his face and opened his sore eyes to be met with white snowflakes slowly descend onto the ground.

He felt the air around him cool and pulled his coat tighter against his body. He felt the cold air around his neck and noticed his scarf was gone. It didn’t matter though, he was here, with the love of his life and if he dies now it’s not going to make any difference to the world.

The cold air made him sleepy, or was it the crying and running form before, Junhong couldn’t tell but he knew he needed to rest. He looked over at the stone and closed his eyes. The letters on the stone kept repeating in his mind and the last thing Junhong could remember was:

_In memory of_

_Bang Yongguk_

_A beloved son, brother and friend_

_March 31 st 1990 –December 15th 2017_


End file.
